The Cellist
by Turnmiracle
Summary: OS- Una triste melodía reflejará su estado de ánimo. ¿Será posible que él lo cambie?


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.**

 **Gracias por pasarte y leer las locuras que se me ocurren. Si este te gustó espero te leas mi otro OS: Shut up and Dance**

 **Summary: Una triste melodía reflejará su estado de ánimo. ¿Será posible que él lo cambie?**

 **Edward POV**

Toda la escuela estaba ansiosa, no era su culpa casi nadie llegaba al pequeño y lluvioso Forks, todo los jóvenes se veían fuera y volver solo de vacaciones; sin dar más vueltas me presentaré: mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años y ando en el último curso de la secundaria de Forks; se podría decir que mi vida es tranquila a excepción del remolino que tengo por hermana. La pequeña Alice, es un año menor que yo pero actúa como si no lo fuera, muchas veces sale con cosas que no espero, actualmente tiene una relación con mi mejor amigo Jasper Whitlock el cuál ando loco por ella con sus miradas de enamorados y todas esas chorradas.

Mi poca tranquilidad se veía perturbada por algún cambio que tuviese, como por ejemplo, el que llegará alguien nuevo. Me esperaba todo este escándalo cuando baje del auto y vi a las animadoras con las cabezas juntas y con ojos brillantes, aquello no era nada bueno.

-¡EDDIE!- El grito de Alice hizo que todos se quedaran por unos segundos desconcertados para luego seguir con sus asuntos. Un pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra el mío y sentí sus brazos rodeándome.

Suspiré-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Eddie y menos a los gritos?- Le devolví el abrazo

-Te extrañaba- Hizo un puchero estilo Alice y me reí.

-Solo pasaron veinte minutos- A la entrada del parqueadero vi como entraba una grande y estruendosa camioneta roja.

-¡Wow! Es el tatarabuelo de mi auto- Jasper saliendo con comentarios fuera de lugar. Me separe de Alice la cual se fue a los brazos de su Jazz y mi mirada siguió a la camioneta, la cual se estacionaba a unos tres autos de donde se encontraba el mío. De esa monstruosidad se bajó una morena bajita, su cabello se despeinaba con el viento lo suficiente para poder detallar su perfil, tenía una hermosa piel blanca la cual resaltaban sus labios rojos. Sentía que la conocía, pero desde su posición no podía saberlo con certeza.

Se quedó quieta, vi que sus labios se movían lentamente y después de unos segundos cuadro sus hombros y empezó a caminar hacia secretaria y hasta que su cuerpo no fue tapado completamente por la puerta no deje de mirarla.

-Tierra llamando a Edward. ¡Houston tenemos un problema!

Ignore las palabras de Alice y me despedí para dirigirme a clases, mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en ella y en lo frágil que parecía, sabía que sin preguntar su nombre al menos sabría.

 **Bella POV**

 **Dos días antes**

No podía creer lo que mi madre me acababa de decir, mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¿El karma me está jodiendo? ¡Simplemente empuje a la perra mayor de la escuela! Esto no era lo que me esperaba.

-¡Isabella!- Reneé pasaba sus manos por mi cara.

Levante mi cabeza y rápidamente empecé a hablar- Madre, a ver si entendí. ¿Me dices que mañana me voy a un jodi-, me voy a un pueblucho con mi "papá"- hice comillas con mis manos- el cual no conozco y que allá termine la secundaria?-Terminé casi gritando de lo conmocionada que estaba.

-¡Isabella cálmate!-Mi madre me tomo de los brazos y me guío hasta el sofá de la casa- Sé que es repentina la noticia, pero Charlie me planteo que de pronto toda la rebeldía que últimamente tienes es por el ambiente en el que andas- Resoplé, sabia jodidamente que era eso, no era mi jodida culpa que la zorra de Tanya haya casi dañado mi violonchelo, esa jodida perra- Y además que en Forks puedes tener clases de música para que sigas practicando; me gustó la idea así que arregle todo y mañana mismo sales para allá.

Y mi cara volvió a tomar la forma de conmoción. No-lo-podía-creer. Mi "padre" luego de dieciséis años de solo llamadas, viene a dárselas de algo que nunca fue y me cambia completamente la vida. Sin decir una palabra más me levante y subí las escaleras rápidamente, entre a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo.

Me estaba dando ataques de pánico, mi corazón estaba latiendo como si hubiese corrido una maratón, mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi vista empezaba a desenfocarse. Odiaba la sensación, cada vez que habían momentos demasiados repentinos en mi vida mi cerebro no aceptaba el cambio y me daban los ataques. Sin pensarlo demasiado me senté en una banca y tome el violonchelo, lo coloqué entre mis piernas tome el arco y empecé a tocar todo lo que sentía, la melodía empezó con rabia, mis dedos tocaban rápidamente las cuerdas. Luego de un tiempo mi respiración se iba calmando poco a poco, mi vista ya no era tan borrosa y mi corazón tomaba su palpito normal, luego de que me sintiera más relajada la melodía empezó a ser menos brusca y cuando mi mente registró la conversación que minutos antes tuve, mis ojos se nublaron con lágrimas y saque toda la tristeza al tocar. Luego de que se hacía imposible seguir deje todo y fui hasta la cama y me senté.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, me gusta que me digan Isa o Mar o el típico Bella, aunque Isabella está bien. Tengo diecisiete años y voy a entrar a último año de escuela. No tengo novio y no hay amigos, no confió en la gente ya que sin darte cuenta pueden terminar siendo una carga. No hay nada importante que saber de mí, simplemente que amo mi violonchelo, aquel instrumento de madera de sauce el cual reluce y alegra mis días es la cosa más sagrada de mi vida; lo conseguí haciendo trabajos de veranos y ayudando a los vecinos.

Me enamoré por primera vez cuando mi mamá me llevo al teatro a ver la orquesta tocar, no lo negaré todos los instrumentos me cautivaron pero el que más me gusto fue el violonchelo y la pasión con la que tocaban, de ahí en adelante todo lo que trabajaba iba a una cajita en la cual ahorraba para comprarme el mío. Luego infernales momentos bajo el sol y de rogarle a Reneé a que me llevará a un lugar especializado en instrumentos, vi al que sería el amor de mi vida y no estoy exagerando, mi madre al ver todo el esfuerzo que puse para comprarlo, ella me regalo las clases a las cuales iba feliz todos los días.

En fin, amo a mi violonchelo y ni siquiera la zorra de Tanya lo dañaría. Al saber que no la tendría que ver más mejoró un poco mi estado de ánimo, la era del terror con ella acabaría y no vería más y sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que no extrañaría de ese infierno llamado escuela, saque las maletas de mi closet y me dispuse a empacar, esperaba que al menos mi vida cambiara.

 **{TC}**

Luego del infernal viaje de Jacksonville a Seattle, me preparaba para esperar a Charlie alias "Papá" me recogiera para embarcarnos en un viaje de incómodos silencios y charlas insignificantes. Cuando lo estuve esperando en el aeropuerto con un frío que me estaba calando los huesos, sorpresivamente empezó a llover. No sabía que era peor, tener que esperar unos meses y terminar la escuela o tener que enfrentarme a Renné y volver, mientras mis pensamientos divagaban en un futuro si me escapaba en ese momento una bocina de un auto me saco de mis pensamientos. Al seguir el sonido me di cuenta que era la patrulla de policía. ¿De verdad Karma? Ugh, sin esperar un momento más me dirigí al auto con mi instrumento y mis maletas, todo pesaba como el demonio pero no iba a dejar nada en el piso para que se mojara, ya tenía demasiado.

-¡Bella! Deja te ayudo- Sin poder pasarle bien mis cosas me arrebato el violonchelo y vi en cámara lenta como se le resbalaba de las manos, ¿POR QUÉ? Estaba petrificada y lo único que pude hacer fue soltar un grito.

Sin saber de dónde carajos salió, una pálida mano lo tomo rápidamente, fueron los segundos con los que más estaba agradecida con el mundo.

-Toma- Una suave voz me saco del aturdimiento, mis mejillas se sentían calientes.

-Gracias- Fue un simple susurro pero parece que lo había escuchado. Antes de que él siguiera su camino alce mi vista de mis zapatos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, no había un color azul que fuese más hermoso, lo que estaba viendo no era real. Era un jodido ángel, con las facciones marcadas, una nariz fina y unos labios delgados pero rojos.

Sabía que me quede mirándolo por mucho tiempo, pero él tampoco apartaba la vista. Después de unos minutos o pudieron ser horas un carraspeo nos sacó de ese privado y bonito momento.

-Gracias Edward- Charlie me dio el nombre del hermoso hombre- Acabas de salvarme la vida, esta es la cosa más importante para mi Bells- Oh por Dios, ¡tenía que estar bromeando! ¿En serio le decía cosa a mi instrumento?

-No hay de qué Jefe. Bueno, seguiré, me encontraré con alguien- Mientras le entregaba a Charlie mi grande violonchelo poso por mi lado- Hasta luego - Y de una forma más baja- Bells-

Sin esperar a que lo corrigiera se fue con un andar elegante.

 **Edward POV**

Eso fue lo jodidamente más raro y atrevido de mi parte, ¡La acababa de conocer, por Dios! Sin poder retrasarme más fui hasta la salida de los vuelos New York - Seattle, Emmett debió llegar hace unos veinte minutos, el retraso que causo ayudar a esa hermosa morena.

-¡JODER, PENSÉ QUE NO LLEGARÍAS NUNCA!- Un gran número de pasajeros empezaron a buscar la voz para desaprobarlo con la mirada, hasta que se encontraba con el gran bulto de músculos que era él todos retiraban la mirada rápidamente.

-Lo siento, se presentó un asunto-

-¿Ese asunto tenía que ver con una morena con la cual casi le saltas y te la llevabas al estilo cavernícola?

Sin poder reprimirlo mis mejillas se sonrojaron, no era nada fácil que sucediera, pero con Emm hacia hasta lo imposible.

-Jódete-

-Eso lo hará Rose- Y levantaba las cejas de una forma provocativa. Sin que se lo esperase le propiné un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-¡Hey!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste cabrón? - Llevo sus manos a su cabeza para sobarse, era las pocas veces que lo podía tomar sorprendido y darle unos golpes.

-Porque puedo, así que apúrate que todo el mundo me está llamando al jodido celular. Sin esperar respuesta me encamine hasta donde había dejado el auto, sin poder evitarlo mientras salía busque el auto de policía por si todavía estaba ella por ahí pero no. La pequeña esperanza de al menos conseguir su nombre se fue con el viento que pasaba, salí de mi mierda cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda.

-¡Vamos!, este oso necesita amor- Sin dejarme decir nada más me arrastro hasta el auto, le removí el seguro y entre, esperé a que metiera las maletas y emprendí el viaje hasta Forks.

 **{TC}**

 **Presente**

En clase mi mente no estaba presente, trataba de recordar donde había visto aquella morena. El ambiente anduvo con expectativas todo el tiempo, los rumores andaban de un lado a otro, lo único bueno fue que supe su nombre Isabella, bonito, un poco inusual pero no puedo decir nada mi nombre es jodidamente antiguo. Cuando por fin la campana anunciaba la hora de almuerzo me encamine a la cafetería a encontrarme con mi hermana y mis amigos, sorpresa fue darme cuenta que la castaña estaba en nuestra mesa, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Cuando por fin pude ver su cara me di cuenta que era la chica del aeropuerto.

-¿Bells?- Sus ojos chocolates se clavaron en los míos, no me había dado cuenta y termine al lado de la mesa.

Sus mejillas se colorearon rápidamente, me parecía fascinante como contrastaba con su piel blanca. Sentía que todo se detenía y solo estábamos nosotros, esa burbuja de privacidad se explotó cuando Emmett se empezó a reír y Alice preguntó

-¿Se conocen? - Hasta ahí no me había dado cuenta que gracias a los ruidos de la mesa toda la cafetería nos estaba mirando.

-Algo así- Susurre y me senté al lado de Jasper sin decir nada más. Sabía que era raro todo esto, pero no encontraba una reacción diferente.

Se estableció un silencio incomodo por un tiempo y antes de que pasará algo más, el sonido de la silla siendo corrida me hizo levantar la mirada para ver a Bells desapareciendo por la puerta de la cafetería. Me preparaba a seguirla cuando sentí las uñas de Alice se enterraban en mi brazo.

-¿Qué demonios Alice?- Logré quitar su mano pero antes de poder seguir, lo volvió a tomar.

-¡¿Idiota, qué piensas hacer?!- Me susurró/gritó, nadie en la mesa se había movido, excepto Jasper que la sostenía de la cintura.

-¿Qué quieres decir Alice?- Mi susurró era con rabia, simplemente quería saber que había hecho para que Bella reaccionará así.

-¡¿Cómo carajos se conocen?!- Me gritó, no sabía que responderle, así que antes que me arrancara el brazo, me solté y salí corriendo por la misma dirección que Bells. Joder.

 **Bella POV**

De pronto todo lo sentía completamente. Él. Estaba. Acá. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Mientras corría mis pensamientos no paraban de llegar y ni siquiera entendía el porqué de mi infantil actitud. Ni siquiera nos conocíamos, entonces ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTABA HACIENDO?! Las pocas personas que estaban en los pasillos se quedaban mirando con si estuviese loca, lo que de pronto tenía razón.

Dejaba atrás los edificios, cuando sin saber porque paré abruptamente y mi mirada se detuvo en unas puertas de roble, mis manos me picaban para abrirlas, sin dejar que otro minuto pasara me adelanté y las abrí, sentía que mi respiración se había detenido, todo lo que veía un salón donde se encontraban en la parte de en frente un escenario y donde se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola negro, a su lado vi un violonchelo hermoso. Sin desviarme del tema seguí observando el salón y me di cuenta de que habían más instrumentos, sentí esa emoción recorriendo mi cuerpo, entré y me dirigí al violonchelo, lo tomé y al instante mi cabeza se llenó de unas melodías que no sabía de donde salían pero sin importar me dejé llevar y mis dedos hacían su trabajo.

Parecían horas en las que me encontraba en ese salón, todo el estrés que tenía se había ido con las notas que toqué. Cuando terminé de organizar todo para irme mi corazón se saltó dos latidos y empezó una carrera loca cuando me topé con dos orbes verdes que en una esquina del teatro me miraban, mi respiración se empezó hacer pesada, sin que me diese tiempo había avanzado hasta donde me encontraba y mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos.

-Lamento si te asuste, no fue mi intención-Su voz era un susurro, mi garganta estaba seca por la maratón que había hecho por la escuela. Como si fuese una invitación siguió hablando- Sé que nuestro comienzo fue un poco raro, y espero que volvamos a empezar-Se aclaró la garganta y estiro su mano-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

Mi mente estaba nublada por el aroma que producía, era como una mezcla entre menta y Edward, vio que estaba dudando de eso y lentamente se vio abatido, si esperar en un impulso tome su mano y me presente.

-Soy Isabella Swan-Mi voz salió un poco rasposa, me aclaré la garganta y termine de hablar-Pero me gusta que me digan Bella, es un placer conocerte Edward. Sentía por mi cuerpo una sensación cálida que me gustaba y suponía Edward tenía que ver con eso.

-Lo mismo, es un placer conocerte finalmente Bella-Dijo mi nombre como una reverencia y sentía mis piernas como gelatinas, que en algún momento me caería.

Me sentía en una burbuja que de la que no quería salir, pero como todo el timbre para la entrada de clases sonó, me asusté y ambos al mismo tiempo nos soltamos las manos. Nos encontrábamos en un silencio realmente incómodo y no sabía que decir para salir de ahí.

-Bella...realmente eres buena- Me quede mirándolo y una de mis cejas se levantó ¿buena?, se ruborizo al comprender lo que dijo-Lo qu-es que...-se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando-te seguí preocupando por lo que paso para saber que te había sucedido, unos chicos me indicaron que habías entrado a la sala de música y entré, fue como si mi hubiese quedado sin ningún pensamiento cuando escuche lo que tocabas.

-Amm, gracias, no pensé que a alguien le gustará.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Deberías inscribirte en la clase del Sr. Williams de música, él es un buen maestro.

Antes de responder la campana sonó nuevamente dando una última oportunidad de entrar a clases.

-Lo pensaré-comencé a caminar a la salida-gracias Edward-Sin esperar una respuesta salí.

 **5 meses después**

Mi corazón parecía querer salirse, mis manos me temblaban y mis pies no se quedaban quietos.

-Isabella, si no te quedas quieta te quedará mal el maquillaje. Además, me molesta-Alice me regaño, sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero era la primera vez que esto pasaba.

-Lo siento-mi voz fue un susurro- pero sabes cómo me ponen esas cosas, lo viste y sabes como es mi actitud.

-No te preocupe, él estará allá. Contigo. A tu lado. Solo respira, y diviértete.

-Sabes que con él los nervios son mayores.

-¡Blah! Babosadas, será perfecto.

Quería tener la misma actitud de Alice pero mi cerebro se negaba. Era algo que tocaba hacer para avanzar en mi vida, pero...Joder no me podía calmar.

-¡Listo! Termine- La voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias All.

-Ven, mírate en el espejo, estas asombrosa.

Mis piernas temblaban un poco y los tacones que me obligaron a tener no ayudaban en nada.

-¿De verdad tengo que utilizar estos?-Señale mis pies- Porque sabes perfectamente lo patosa que soy, por ahí me caiga antes de llegar a mi puesto.

-¡Eres demasiado dramática! Apúrate a verte que ya nos toca irnos- Me dio un ligero empujón en la espalda y termine enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo, no creía que la persona que estaba reflejada fuese yo, el vestido azul cielo envolvía mi figura y aun así me daba la libertad para tocar el instrumento, los tacones de diez centímetros y el collar con las aretes color perla dejaban una perfecta armonía.

Cuando iba darle nuevamente las gracias Ali me tomo de brazo y me empezó a jalar a las escaleras.

-¡Alice, si sigues arrastrándome me terminaré cayendo!-

-¡Isabella vamos a llegar tarde si no te apuras! Voy sacando el auto- Me soltó y bajo casi flotando por esas escaleras, tenía unos tacones de quince centímetros con un hermoso vestido color crema y un maquillaje suave, casi natural. Mire con miedo esas escaleras, y como si hubiesen pasado una hora cuando termine de bajarlas Alice tenía una cara de querer matarme.

-¡Oh mi Gosh, casi no bajas! Me iban a salir canas.

…

-Buenas noches a todos, gracias por estar…- La voz se iba desvaneciendo mientras estaba en la parte trasera del teatro, mis manos temblaban mucho y no sabía que hacer conmigo misma, mi acto iba el último de la noche y aun así Alice me hacía llegar más temprano.

-¡Hey Bella, estas espectacular!- La voz de Ángela me saco de mis pensamientos, se acercaba con Ben.

-¡Gracias Ang! Hola Ben, ¿listos para su acto?

-Algo así, espero no caerme mientras entro al escenario.

-Ang, sabes que yo soy propensa a eso y más con estas trampas en las que me metieron- Señale mis tacones.

Los dos se rieron- Sabes que él no te dejara que pase.

-¡Já! Mi suerte dice lo contrario, pero espero que tengan un buen acto.

Mientras se iban me preguntaba donde carajos estaba él, no sabía dónde había estado en toda la tarde, no pensaba salir sola, él sabía mi pánico escénico, y solo accedí a esto por las hermosas caras que me hicieron él y mi mejor amiga.

La noche iba acabando y todos los actos se estaban terminando y mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, mis manos estaban temblando y nada que la otra parte del acto llegaba.

-Isabella estamos listos, te toca-

-Okay Jake, gracias-

-Y para terminar esta noche especial, nuestro último acto ¡Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen!-

Cuando me preparaba para dar mi primer paso sentí unos brazos rodearme y su delicioso olor me rodeo.

-Siento llegar tarde- Su voz terciopelada hizo que todo mi cuerpo se relajara. Trate de mirarlo pero me encamino al escenario

Cuando estuvimos en nuestros puestos tome una profunda respiración y tome mi violonchelo, Edward ya estaba en su lugar sentado en frente del piano y antes de que empezáramos me lanzo su sonrisa, esa que era solo para mí y la ama, sabía que la noche solo iba a mejorar.

Las primeras notas del piano me relajaron, la canción que estábamos tocando era 'A Sky Full of Stars' de Coldplay y estuve lista cuando fue mi turno.

Se escuchaba hermoso, nunca pensé que tuviésemos una conexión tan magnífica que la llevamos a la música y era glorioso. Al final sabía que mi vida entre mi violonchelo y Edward no podía ser mejor.

* * *

 _ **Si llegaron hasta el final ¡gracias!**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, ya saben que sus reviews son la mejor paga.**_

 _ **Turnmiracle**_


End file.
